For the People
by nisci
Summary: Sometimes, there's decisions you have to make, no matter what the consequences. In America's case, this one will change her entire future, and tear away something that means just as much.


**For the People**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia.

First fanfiction. It's kinda like being reborn in a textual form, experiencing the delirium derived from a combination of typing, writing, and knowing how to use the internet. Naaah, that was a major exaggeration. Well, get ready for some dramatics and such. Happy reading!

* * *

The final rays of incandescent sunlight filtered through the dusty glass of the windowpane as America gazed blankly into the damp shadows, eyes tinted with the dulled haze of exhaustion. She held a piece of paper in her hand, blackened with countless formulas and diagrams. Somewhere in her foggy mind, a tiny voice reminded her.

_**Every spell has a price. **_You can't do this, it told her. You're not strong enough.

_I'll pay whatever is necessary,_ America promised herself. It doesn't matter anymore.

_**Not every price can be paid.**_

_I can do it. I will protect my people with my own two hands, even if I become twisted. That's my dream. To fight side by side with my people._

Images flashed through her mind—her poor, brave people, dressed in rags. Farmers, underage teenagers and wizened men, those that should have been looking back on their collection of memories, all fighting for America, for _her.  
_

_I'll fight for them, too._

**_Every dream has an obstacle._** Are you strong enough to defeat yours?

A small grin flitted across America's face, momentarily lighting it up in her usual confident expression.  
_You think a stupid obstacle like that can stop me? Ha. _I'll prove you wrong.

* * *

"An enchantment that will not only change the gender of the caster, but will alter the memories of any individual that has had contact with them," America explained, showing her plans to the fairies.

"But America..." pleaded Gwin—_yes, that was her name, wasn't it? The iridescent, cheery, fairy had been like a mother to her during the long periods of time she was left alone_—"You're a country. Please don't do this...!"

"Gwin...All of you," America addressed the gathered fairies, "this isn't just for me. This is for those that have suffered, and are suffering for me. I don't just want to fight in this war. I will fight in every war for my people." Her eyes were set in determination.

_So that they'll never be alone. We'll either be free together, or not at all._

The assembled fairies sighed, and began to discuss amongst themselves.

America looked at them fondly, remembering her people's First and Second Continental Congress. _They could never decide on anything useful, the old fools, _she thought with a laugh.

"We'll help." Tinkerbell piped up.

The other fairies looked at her with slight surprise, for Tinkerbell was one that rarely spoke.

Gwin smiled sadly and shot a questioning gaze at Green Mint Bunny, who nodded.

"But America...Before we start, there's something you need to know."

"Yeah?"

"Country personifications are special amongst themselves. Not all personifications have been found yet, and it is speculated that not all countries have personifications, for some unknown reason. As for the ones that do exist, they are what they are for a reason. Perhaps it's fate, and perhaps it's something else but..." she glanced at another fairy, silently requesting help.

"Your spell is too perfect, America. A normal design for the purpose you desire would fail, but your spell will not only change your gender, it will weave an enchantment throughout time while keeping time and space stable."

"So my spell will work?" America confirmed with a grin.

The fairies exchanged exasperated expressions. Was that all that got past her thick skull?

"Yes, but..."

"Well then, let's start. All of you, arrange into the formation specified in my notes."_  
_

The fairies still looked uncertain, but followed her order—er, request.

America closed her eyes and began the countdown.

"3, 2, 1!"

She closed her eyes and pictured the spell diagram slowly drawing itself out on the ground. A glowing tendril of light began to curve slowly from the center of an imaginary circle, tracing out pentagrams and letters written in the ancient language of magic.

_Let the chains of time be undone..._

The scrawly marks began to assume a blue tint of light, pulsating to the rhythm of America's light.

_Fate and destiny to be reversed...  
_

America forced all of her concentration together as she chanted the final stanzas.

Then, something went wrong. Was it that her calculations had been offset somehow, or was it the concept itself? Was it that man himself had never been meant to venture out of his boundaries? _Every spell has a price._One of the basic rules of magic. She had been too arrogant.

_I'm sorry, guys._

* * *

America awoke on the ground, rubbing his forehead groggily. His head felt like it had been split open and then forced back together again.

Man, what had he been doing?

There was something he didn't remember..._Or was it couldn't remember? _

He looked underneath him to see a weird looking design, kinda like the ones England had used to draw...He...There was something...America shook his head wearily. This circle-like thingie was really getting to his head. Suddenly, a breathless cry split through the air, along the clip-clop of hooves.

"The British are coming! The British are coming!" America's lips curled into a sad grin, but with a tint of happiness. It was beginning.

"Sorry, England, but I have to do this. Even if it's you...This is for my people." He reached for his gun and sprinted out the door.

* * *

Gwin awoke to the queer spectacle of collapsed fairies surrounding her, all of them laying near an unusually-designed magic circle.

It...It seemed familiar somewhat, almost as if she was supposed to recognize it. Perhaps it had something to do with its original purpose? She reasoned that, given a few months (for it was a rather complex design, and designs like those took time, both to create and to use) she would be able to decipher it, but she needed to hurry back to England and...England! They had to get back to him, and quickly!

She hurriedly roused her fellow companions, and they rushed out of the unknown..._unknown?._.. house together.

_A few moments later, the magic circle disappeared,—both from the physical and mental world. All other evidence of the event dissolved into pulsating blue lights—and then nothing. Life and history went along as usual, no longer aware of what had happened in that house that day._

_._

_._

_._

**For the people.**

* * *

jayiel

Yup. That was it. Wrapped it up in way less than 2000 words 'cuz I'm amazingly lazy like that.

But I've gone back to it quite some times now, and made changes. See? This is a change. Pretty major, don't ya think?


End file.
